memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
MediaWiki talk:Common.css
top padding I think the table.browser could benefit from some padding on the top: padding-top: 15px; or whatever looks best. Otherwise, unless the user adds extra space in the article, the preceding section is right on top of the table. — Scott (talk) 18:57, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Breadcrumb The "breadcrumb" trail is working again in the main namespace. - 19:05, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Wikia has broken MA again. The new selector would be #WikiaPageHeader h2 except that redirect info is also placed in the same element, so if we hide it, the "Redirected from..." won't show. It still may be possible. --bp 19:27, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Since only pages that exist are displayed, and those are all redirects that I know of, might it be possible to not have redirects display. - 08:21, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Color changes ---- Color changes for the sidebars and tables to go with the other colors currently used by the default skin. As this effects thousands of pages, I would like to get some further input first. I'm fine with either of the gradient options for the tables. - 00:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :So, you're suggesting that we take away the slight splash of red on the sidebar headers and turn it into a bland gray that will vanish into the background? I'm strongly against that. -- sulfur 03:03, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Gray? That should be a blue color. - 03:24, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::No gradients to see here, and the base color is some sort of dark duck-egg blue - which looks horrible. If you want to pimp the red headers by adding a gradient, we could talk about that, but not this color change. -- Cid Highwind 10:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Only Modzilla and Webkit browsers will see the gradients, since only they support them. By using these gradients we get much smoother transitions then the image we currently use, and these can be used in conjunction with a image for other browsers. As for the color, I'm not just suggesting just this color, but a change to any color that compliments the rest of the color scheme, since red simply does not. - 18:33, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::If that is such a big issue, we should change the Wikia color scheme to match ours, not the other way around! However, before we attempt a "unified color scheme" for the whole page - isn't it actually better if our content has a color scheme clearly separate from the non-content stuff our hoster surrounds our content with? -- Cid Highwind 21:36, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Here's a question I have, why is an image used for a color of the sidebar/table "tops" (or headers, I guess it is) instead of coding it to be that color in the first place? Then there's no image that has to load, and it would seem to be that this would fix whatever potential change the site may need thanks to wikia. --Terran Officer 21:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) First, we've already changed the default wikia colors to match ours at the time of the skin change, and wikia's stuff already has a different background color, black. Since the wikia header is on every one of our pages anyway, we might as well have it match the rest of the site. Second, I can't find any old posts where our colors were discussed, so I don't feel especially beholden to the red if it was just some arbitrary color chosen a few years ago. I personally don't like the use of any warm color with so much gray, and red is about the most overused, cliche warm color out there. - 23:59, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow, now that's a good argument... I don't think the exact way some color scheme has been devised "a few years ago" matters much. What matters is that it is our standard color scheme now, and we shouldn't throw it away just because it is your personal opinion that it contains a "cliche color". ::Re:Terran Officer - there seems to be a misunderstanding. These headers use an image instead of a simple color code, because CSS gradients weren't widely available back then (and still aren't a fully implemented standard, as it seems). I wouldn't mind adding a CSS gradient to the headers, although I'd hate to see a regression in browsers that don't implement them. The base color of the gradient, whatever way is used to display it, is at question here, and as far as that is concerned, Wikis is absolutely innocent. :) -- Cid Highwind 01:34, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I certainly didn't suggest we take the color scheme and "throw it away," just that between the two most common colors in use right now we choose one. I'm clearly for some shade of blue, or another cool color, so is there some reason we can't have a discussion on the subject without being acrimonious? - 02:18, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I certainly considered you belittling a very much established design/layout as partially "arbitrary", "overused" and "clichéd" to be be acrimonious - so I may have reacted in kind. Sorry for that, I can stop if you can stop. ::Back to the topic, I have to say that I still don't understand the exact reasoning for why the header color has to be changed - but this may have to do with your suggestion not being really exact, either. First it was some color you displayed while drwaing most attention to the new CSS gradient, then it was "any color that works with the color scheme", then it was "any color that is not a 'warm' color", and now it is "some shade of blue". What has not yet been clearly mentioned in all of this is that the color of both ribbons ("Wikia header" and "Tool bar") can be changed, and in fact may have been changed when this skin was new, and you came out of the Beta with a ready CSS to fix stuff that needed to be fixed. At that time, and up until now, I never gave much thought about how that ribbon color came to be, believing it to be just one of the Wikia-suggested defaults that you used because it matched our existing color scheme best. If this is not the case, and you chose it to be the seed for a new color scheme for this site, then the question is why that 6-month old color pick should be considered "less arbitrary" than the 7-year old color pick. -- Cid Highwind 10:19, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm saying we should chose some color, while I'm for a shade of blue or some other cool color. I've tried quite a bit of colors before suggesting one, and I think the cool colors look best, with my particular choice being a blue. I don't really think that needed to be clarified based on what I've already said, and I certainly didn't have some nefarious design when I put up my suggestions, so suggesting that they were just to simply to "draw attention to the new CSS gradient" is disingenuous at the very least, especially since I knew you in particular wouldn't see those gradients. If you or sulfur had responded here with something constructive instead of caustic or dismissive retorts, maybe there would have been some other suggestions here for you to call into question other than my own. As for the question of the current ribbon colors, yes, more or less, the current color was an arbitrary choice. The reason the color isn't red though, is that one of the other versions of MA, German most likely, had tried a red heavy theme at the time the skin came out and it had looked horrible. If I remember correctly, that wasn't just my assessment either. So the color wasn't red by choice, and a slightly tweaked version of one of the default colors was used instead. I also never suggested that blue was any less arbitrary then red either, just that red was ported over from the German version of MA awhile back without much, if any, discussion. That, by itself, is certainly reason enough to have a discussion now. - 20:29, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Dark red as the color for table headers has been a part of the color scheme since the very beginning of this site. Please check this revision (September 2004, called "Memory Alpha style v0.9.5") for #660000. -- Cid Highwind 21:20, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, I guess that's one mystery solved, but still not a reason to dismiss out of hand a discussion about changing it now. I would actually very much like to hear from Dan about why he chose red, but I think it's about 5 years too late for that. So going forward, I take it that you are fine with a CSS gradient being used over the image we currently use, so long as they're red? - 23:01, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Did nobody ever consider... blue links, yellow borders, red backgrounds... wonder what colours those are...? :) -- sulfur 23:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually, yes, I did. ;) Links seem to always be defaulted to blue though, so I figure that didn't factor in too much. - 23:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::As I stated, I wouldn't mind the addition of a CSS gradient to headers in their "standard color", as long as no regressions appear. Has "image+gradient" been tried - does it work at all? ::Also, I take it that all other CSS styling, as far as they are different from "current formatting" (I see alignment, font-weight and font-size) are not part of the actual suggestion but just used for the example? -- Cid Highwind 11:43, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Short answers, yes and yes. I'm also moving this discussion to Forum:Color change and gradients so the rest of the community can get involved without having to read a bunch of non-constructive malarkey. - 21:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::So, your very constructive way of dealing with a discussion that didn't turn out as you imagined it to be - is to start it anew in another place and on top of that having the nerve to advertise it as "Memory Alpha may be changing its look" as if it was anything more than an idea by a single contributor? Wow... -- Cid Highwind 22:19, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'm the giant asshole for wanting some community input and trying to get it, something that doesn't tend to happen when there's nothing but a pointless pissing contest between administrators. Very constructive retort there bureaucrat. - 22:34, March 10, 2011 (UTC)